Loudspeakers are the means for converting electrical energy of sound frequencies into acoustic energy that can be heard by humans. It is known that enclosing speakers in acoustic chambers can match better the electric energy to acoustic energy and enhance the reproduced acoustic energy by reducing the effects of distortions of the sound due to unwanted harmonics produced in the conversion of electrical energy into acoustic energy. It is also known that building the enclosure tot the speaker with selected dimensions can provide for the reproduction of wide frequency ranges in the reproduced acoustic energy. Such devices are known as acoustic enclosures. The form of the enclosure can be varied to produce desired effects in the resonating air volume as when the enclosure is formed as a horn with a throat at the input area and a mouth in the area where the acoustic energy exits. It is also known that positioning the speaker along the enclosure, rather than at an end in the case of column enclosures, accomplishes a desired reduction of harmonic distortion. Many forms of enclosures have been suggested in the prior art.